parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Many Poses of Matey and Friends for Matey 2: Revolution (Rayman 2: Revolution) (Thomas O'Malley's Style).
Here are some many poses of Matey and his friends for Thomas O'Malley's Matey 1 (Rayman 1). Cast *Matey as Rayman *Jamal the Funny Frog as Globox *Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Murfy *The Aristocat Family (Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, and Oliver) as The Teensies *Treasure as Ly the Fairy *Kaa as Sam the Snake *Mrs. Jumbo as Carmen the Whale *Officer Clawhauser as Clark *Pac-Land (Pac-Man) as Polokus *Baby Frog, Figaro, Scamp, and Spunky as Baby Globoxes *Toby the Dog as Mozzy/Bzzit *Tiana as Uglette *Captain Hook as Admiral Razorbeard *Mr. Smee as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Doctor Nefarious Tropy as Ninjaws *Pink Elephants as The Zombie Chickens *Jasper as Axel *Horace as Foutch *Scrooge McDuck as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *The Gangreen Gang as The Robo Pirates *The Sheriff of Nottingham as Jano *The Wicked Coachman as Grolem 13 *Preston (Cyberdog Form) as The Robot Dinosaur *Patch as Brainox *Fluttershy as Bimbette *Spike (My Little Pony) as Catastrox *Donkey as Hardrox *Rainbow Dash as Oktette *Dumbo as Globber *Toby Turtle as Globs *and more Gallery Poses of Matey (Rayman) The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 01 - Matey looks grumpy..png|Matey looks grumpy. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 02 - Matey looks confused..png|Matey looks confused. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 03 - Matey looks suprised..png|Matey looks suprised. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 04 - Matey looks pleased..png|Matey looks pleased. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 05 - Matey smiles..png|Matey smiles. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 06 - Matey looks astounded..png|Matey looks astounded. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 07 - Matey looks happy..png|Matey looks happy. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 08 - Matey looks calm..png|Matey looks calm. New Poses of Matey (Rayman) The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 09 - Matey dances, looking so calm..png|Matey dances, looking so calm. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 10 - Matey runs, looking more happy..png|Matey runs, looking more happy. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 11 - Matey looks more pleased..png|Matey looks more pleased. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 12 - Matey looks neutral..png|Matey looks neutral. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 13 - Matey starts laughing..png|Matey starts laughing. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 14 - Matey looks excited..png|Matey looks excited. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 15 - Matey looks so pleased..png|Matey looks excited. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 16 - Matey laughs even harder..png|Matey laughs even harder. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 17 - Matey chuckles..png|Matey chuckles. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 18 - Matey looks more cheeky..png|Matey looks more cheeky. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 19 - Matey looks annoyed..png|Matey looks annoyed. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 20 - Matey looks so angry..png|Matey looks so angry. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 21 - Matey looks gleeful..png|Matey looks gleeful. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 22 - Matey looks heart-broken..png|Matey looks heart-broken. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 23 - Matey looks more surprised..png|Matey looks more surprised. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 24 - Matey looks more tired..png|Matey looks more tired. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 25 - Matey looks sly..png|Matey looks sly. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 26 - Matey looks very happy in CGI..png|Matey looks very happy in CGI. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 27 - Matey looks weary..png|Matey looks weary. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 28 - Matey starts sombering..png|Matey starts sombering. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 29 - Matey looks very angry..png|Matey looks very angry. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 30 - Matey looks astonished..png|Matey looks astonished. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 31 - Matey looks more neutral..png|Matey looks more neutral. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 32 - Matey shuts his eyes tighter..png|Matey shuts his eyes tighter. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 33 - Matey looks sad in CGI..png|Matey looks sad in CGI. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 34 - Matey looks surprised in CGI..png|Matey looks surprised in CGI. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 35 - Matey falls asleep..png|Matey falls asleep. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 36 - Matey looks depressed..png|Matey looks depressed. The New Many Poses of Matey (Rayman) Part 37 - Matey looks cross..png|Matey looks cross. Poses of Jamal (Globox) New Poses of Jamal (Globox) Poses of Banjo (Murfy) Poses of Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, and Oliver (The Teensies) Treasure (Ly the Fairy) The Many Poses of Treasure (Ly the Fairy) Part 01 - Treasure looks happy..png|Treasure looks happy. The Many Poses of Treasure (Ly the Fairy) Part 02 - Treasure looks angry..png|Matey looks angry. The Many Poses of Treasure (Ly the Fairy) Part 03 - Treasure looks anxious..png|Matey looks anxious. The Many Poses of Treasure (Ly the Fairy) Part 04 - Treasure looks sad..png|Matey looks sad. Kaa (Sam the Snake) Mrs. Jumbo (Carmen the Whale) Officer Clawhauser (Clark) Pac-Land (Polokus) Baby Frog, Figaro, Scamp, and Spunky (The Globox Children) Poses of Toby (Mozzy/Bzzit) Tiana (Uglette) Captain Hook (Admiral Razorbeard) The Many Poses of Captain Hook (Admiral Razorbeard) Part 01 - Captain Hook stands firm..png|Captain Hook has a grimace. The Many Poses of Captain Hook (Admiral Razorbeard) Part 02 - Captain Hook gets an idea..png|Captain Hook has a pompous grin. The Many Poses of Captain Hook (Admiral Razorbeard) Part 03 - Captain Hook taunts..png|Captain Hook looks very cross. The Many Poses of Captain Hook (Admiral Razorbeard) Part 04 - Captain Hook points..png|Captain Hook looks angered and bored. The Many Poses of Captain Hook (Admiral Razorbeard) Part 05 - Captain Hook fights..png|Captain Hook looks surprised and innocent. The Many Poses of Captain Hook (Admiral Razorbeard) Part 06 - Captain Hook jumps..png|Captain Hook looks astounded. The Many Poses of Captain Hook (Admiral Razorbeard) Part 07 - Captain Hook feels cross..png|Captain Hook looks cross. Mr. Smee (Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey) Doctor Nefarious Tropy (Ninjaws) Pink Elephants (Zombie Chickens) Jasper (Axel) Horace (Foutch) Scrooge McDuck (Umber a.k.a. Stone Colossus) The Gangreen Gang (Robo Pirates) The Sheriff of Nottingham (Jano) The Wicked Coachman (Grolem 13) Preston (Cyberdog Form) (Robot Dinosaur) Patch (Brainox) Fluttershy (Bimbette) Spike (Catastrox) Donkey (Hardrox) Rainbow Dash (Oktette) Dumbo (Globber) Toby Turtle (Globs) Category:Thomas O'Malley